See What I've Become
by XxKurayami no tenshixX
Summary: Lucy didn't know what she did to lisanna, but when team natsu dragged her into a forest and beaten her into a bloody pulp and left her there to die, she encounters a demon, and that demon gave her another chance to get her revenge and become stronger... even if it meant her to reside with darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Kura: Hello Minna!

Levy: I hope you guys are having a nice day

Wendy: Kura-san tried her best...

Juvia: On doing this fanfic...

Lucy: So please like this fanfic...

Happy: Kura does not own Fairy Tail only the story and plot... now can I have a fish kura~

Kura: Yes *gives a large yummy fish to happy*

Happy: Yah! Thank you kura, please enjoy the story... num...num

* * *

Lucy's Pov

I was sitting at the bar trying to get mira's attention from lisanna who was telling mira something, when I did mira was pissed as hell "what do you want! Can't you tell i'm trying to listen to lisanna adventures in edolas" mira spat venom coating her voice "sorry, I just want a strawberry milkshake" I said quietly "well sorry were out of strawberries so stop interrupting us" mira said coldly "geez... i'm sorry that i'm such a burden to all of you" I whispered sarcastically and turned around looking at the people, natsu and gray bickering and fighting, erza eating her cake while looking at natsu and gray... yep totally normal.

How long has it been, when I talked to a person without getting cold looks and getting spat at, the only person who I can really talk to is levy, juvia, wendy, gajeel, happy, lily, and carla while I am being treated like a outcast to the other people who has been ignoring me.

I sighed and got up, I looked at my true friends they were giving me worried looks, I reassured them that I was fine when I wasn't, I walked out of the guild and went home.

When I got home I stripped all of my clothes down and went into my warm bath and slowly relaxing forgetting all my problems and worries, I don't know how long i have been in the bathtub but the warm water was getting colder and colder, so I got out and wrapped myself in a warm fluffy white towel and went to the sink brushed my teeth than my hair, and wore my pj and got to bed and soon I was in dream land.

I woke up and did my usual things and walked out of my small apartment, I was walking through the streets when all of a sudden I had this bad feeling to the core that something was going to happen to me, I thought it was a instinct so I shrugged it of and kept going until the fairy tail sign came into view and soon that bad feeling began to grow more and more, I took baby steps towards the door and my hand touched the handle I inhaled than exhaled and opened the door.

When I got inside, I was met with a fire fist into my stomach which send me backwards landing on my back hard, making me coughed up blood, than I looked at the blood on my hands, my eyes widen in fear and soon tears welled up, my shoulders were shaking because a very very bad memory came back to me that I would never forget ever.

I looked up at a enraged natsu with fire surrounding him, he was coming right at me with erza and gray behind him, when he got to me he grabbed my blonde hair and started to drag me to the forest, I was in so much pain, I grasped his hands and begged for him to release me because he was doing the same thing someone did to me when I was little, when we got deeper into the forest, I think he made sure that no one wouldn't hear my screams.

I was thrown down to the dirt ground and soon natsu crawled on top of me caging me and than started punching me "WHY WOULD YOU HURT LISANNA!" he sreamed at me punching my stomach which made me cough up more and more blood, I started crying "I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO A PERSON NATSU!" I managed to say, blood coming up my throat and then started to drip down my chin "LIAR YOUR A LIAR!" natsu kept screaming "IF YOU WOULDN'T HURT LISANNA THAN WHY DID SHE CAME CRYING SAYING THAT YOU BEATEN HER INTO A PULP" natsu screeched at me "we have all the evidence lucy, lisanna came back with blood everywhere on her and she had a traumatized look in her eyes and managed to say that you were the cause of this" erza said to me not giving a shit that I was being beaten down "I DID NOTHING OF ALL THIS, I WENT HOME ON THAT DAY" I cried "LIES" gray said angrily and stomped towards me and pushed natsu away and brought his right leg up and shoved it down onto my stomach making me puke out dark red blood.

I cried and cried begging them to stop or shouted hoping someone would come to see what's all the ruckus in the forest "SHUT THE HELL UP SLUT! NOBODY IS GOING TO COME FOR YOUR RESCUE BITCH" erza screeched and kept pulling my hair.

This kept going on and on until I was nearly dead, they even forced me to erase my own guild mark which I screamed no at them, until I was pierced in my stomach by erza's sword, they finally left and kept me here in the forest to rot or get eaten by predators.

I just laid there, looking at the my fingers which had dark red blood dripping down and matted on the ground which had a pool of my blood, than tears soon streamed down my face, I wanted to scream and shout and cry at the same time, but I couldn't my lips just wouldn't move or make any sound at all.

All of a sudden, I see glowing red eyes in the dark shadows, I looked at it and it looked right back at me boring it's eyes into my lifeless one, it showed itself, it was a demon, I wasn't scared at all, my breath was going slower "would you like to become stronger young miss?" the demon said, it's mouth wasn't even moving at all, I could tell it was a man by it's voice "why w-would y-you help m-me" I whispered softly, hoping I wouldn't have another round of a blood coughing fit "I witnessed you being beaten by your comrades, don't you want revenge on them for believing that short white hair girl and for beating you up nearly to death" it said "w-what's y-your name?" I said "my name is Daemon, the king of the demon world" daemon said and than looked at me "I picked you is because you seem to the perfect, I'm dying and I need someone to take my place my child" daemon said, I was so numb, yet I managed to nod my head "very good my child" daemon said and walked towards me and gently picked me up.

I tried not to scream in pain when daemon tried to pick me up but I had little tears falling down my face "shh... go to sleep" he whispered, I nodded my head and closed my eyes than soon I blacked out.

Back To Fairy Tail

Levy's Pov

I was in shock and anger, when I saw lucy walked through those doors I saw a troubled look in her eyes, then natsu came towards her like a bullet and punched lucy in the stomach and sended her backwards, when I saw the blood on lucy hands and fear written all over her face, I blew like a volcano and almost jumped on natsu when gajeel hold me by my waist preventing me from ripping that jerk's head off, I looked back at gajeel and gave him the 'what the fuck' look, he only shook his head saying no, I fumed and just looked at the scene in front of me, than I saw natsu dragging lucy away with his hand grabbing amount of her hair.

I saw lucy pleading natsu to let go of her hair and soon they were gone inside the forest "j-juvia wants t-to say i-is l-lucy-sama going t-to be o-ok?" juvia said her lips trembled "w-we don't k-know j-juvia but I hope l-lucy-san wil be alright" wendy replied nearly crying "lushy" happy said sadly, small tears coming down his face "I hope bunny girl is all right and if natsu hurts her in any kind of way i'm going to kick his sorry ass" gajeel muttered I stared at the door scared out of my wits "lucy please be ok."

Evening (still levy's pov)

I heard the guild's door opened, I stood up hoping it was lucy instead it was team natsu, what made me want to pounce and kill them all was there was blood everywhere on them, I looked at erza's sword it was covered in blood "b-bunny girl" gajeel said his eyes widen and than it turned into hatred, gajeel walked towards natsu and grabbed his collar "WHAT DID YOU DO TO LUCY!" gajeel shouted, I was shock I never hear gajeel shouted before "we killed her" all them said bluntly, gajeel wavered and let go of natsu's collar and stumbled backwards *CRASH* we all turned around for the source of noise, it was wendy, her dark blue bangs were covering her eyes, but her shoulders were shaking "y-you killed my b-bigger sister" wendy said hatred coating her voice "bigger sister? I never killed your sister who is she?" natsu said with a big question mark over his head.

"Lucy! Lucy is my bigger sister and you left her to die!" wendy looked at natsu one of her eyes had a hatred look in her eyes " now, it's your turn to die! Dragneel" wendy said angrily"Shattering Light: Sky Drill!" wendy shouted "Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" "Iron Dragon's Club" gajeel shouted too and soon, wendy and gajeel were kicking team natsu's ass while me and juvia were hugging each and balling our eyes out of our loss "no I can't accept this, I know that lucy-sama is still alive" juvia said I looked at her and nodded my head "your right juvia I know lucy wouldn't give up so easily" I said, I hope you will be ok lucy.

* * *

Kura: I hoped you guys liked it

Happy: Even if she failed and sucked

Kura: *Cough* please excuse me for a minute *Drags Happy Away*

*AHHHH! HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!*

Wendy: *giggles* anyway like again kura-san does not own Fairy Tail, Its rightful owner is Hiro Hashima

All: Bye! See you in the next chap

*BANG BANG*

*Help Me*

*Your going nowhere kitty~*

*Laughs Maniacally*


	2. Chapter 2

Kura: Hello minna~ I hope you guys are having a awesome day

Wendy: *giggles* your awfully in a good mood

Happy: Why do you have to be so rough on me *moans in pain*

Kura: You deserve it after telling me that I suck *snickers*

Juvia: Alright, juvia says that kura-san does not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Lucy's Pov

Where am I, where's team natsu I got up from the bed and looked around I was in a bedroom and then it dawned me. I remembered everything now the beating and me being forced to erase my own guild mark I feel so bitter and evil wrapping my once pure heart. I heard footsteps coming this way and then doors being opened "my child are you awake?" Daemon said softly "yes daemon" I whispered back daemon came in and looked at me "yes, what is it daemon?" I said and looked at him "you should go see yourself in the mirror."

Curious why he why he said that I got from the bed and walked to the mirror that was by the closet. When I looked myself in the mirror... "i-is that really me!" I whispered shouted. I had long silvery hair that reached to my knees and my eyes were shining rubies I also had black demon horns coming out of my head I also had really sharp canine teeth and my nails were black and long.

"Do you like your new appearance?" Daemon said I nodded my head loving my new self and turned myself to look at him "since your awake, do you want to train now or we wait?" he said again "I want to do it now daemon" I said with a determined look in my eyes "I don't want to be weak anymore I want to show those bastards that this once weak little lucy that hid behind her sprits can fight to along side with her friends who has been so loyal to me" I said surprising him and he chuckled "you have such a strong heart my child" he said amused "but are you sure you want to become a demon?" He said concerned "what will least happen to me even if I do become the demon queen?" I said curiously "it meant you have to reside with darkness yah know."

I paused and started to think "I don't care if I reside with darkness I don't want to be hurt anymore to much pain that I can't handle it, the reason why I wanted to become stronger is because I don't want people think of me as a useless celestial mage who uses my friends for shield" I said softly he seems to understand my wish "alright lets go to the training ground my child" daemon said he soon guided me to the grounds and trained me.

5 months had past, I became more beautiful than before. I had a smaller waist, long slender legs, and bigger boobs and my silverly hair grew until it almost reached my ankles I can see farther in the distance and my hearing became more sensitive.

I mastered wolf slayer magic, shadow angel magic, demon slayer magic, dragon slayer magic, vampire slayer magic and a lot of other magic that I don't use very much but I try.

Every night, I couldn't go to sleep without waking up screaming and crying because of a nightmare about team natsu when they viciously attacked me, cutting me, gave me deep burns which healed but the scar...the scar was still there and a reminder of the that day and they screamed or yelled at me for hurting that white hair bitch and left me dying in a middle of a forest.

I completely locked away my emotions when we were halfway through my training. I became deadly silent and only talked when it was necessary other than that, I was like a dead corpse to anyone who comes near me. The only person I opened up to was daemon I trusted him more than anyone else besides he was the person who did saved me from dying.

*3 Years Later*

"All HAIL TO THE NEW RULER OF THE DEMON WORLD!" "LONG LAST QUEEN CONTRITIO! LONG LAST QUEEN CONTRITO! LONG LAST QUEEN CONTRITIO!" All the demons from small, medium, and large roared. I gave a little smile at them and looked at my father in figure daemon, he looked so proud and happy but I saw sadness in his eyes I sighed sadly. After being called crowned we partied until midnight well except me who was just sitting in my throne looking over my people I looked at my legs my shoulders were shaking *splat* *splat* tiny tears rolled down my face and felled down hitting my thighs.

I didn't want father to die I didn't want him to leave he was precious to me. I can't loose another family member that is close to me I lost mama, papa, and my nakama because that flat chest white hair bitch who accused me for something I didn't do. I love father to much to let him go I sighed the second time of this day.

It was dawn when all the demons finally passed out cold on the ballroom floor many of them somehow got stuck in many impossible ways. I carried father back to his bedroom and gently laid him down on his black king size bed and made sure he was comfortable. I knew it was time for him to go and I accept it now I don't want to be so selfish he was very old now and I knew some day he was going to die.

I started to cry falling down onto my knees "my child please don't cry I know i'm going to die but I already accepted it please it hurts to see my daughter cry, contritio even if I'm gone i'll always be there watching over you" papa said then started to cough badly "Father!" I shouted and got his side worried "I guess i'm going to die" he said weakly, he stretched his right arm towards me and wraps it around my neck and pulled me down and kissed my forehead "be a good girl contritio protect the demon world and go kick team natsu's but" papa said smiling painfully I laughed still crying and then he slowly started to close his eyes, after a while his body went completely still "rest in peace father" I said softly father looked so peaceful I knew he was in a better place maybe with the rest of his family.

I got up and walked to the door and opened it I looked back at his peaceful state. I smiled and walked away down the long dark hallway to my bedroom. I got there and laid down on my satin blue king sized bed and thought about the things that had happen to me soon I felt drowsy and I was in dream land.

6 AM

*RING* *RING* *RINGGG* *SMASH* "stupid alarm clock" I muttered and trudged toward my clean bathroom. I stripped down to nothing and putted my feet to see if was warm enough it was and I slowly lifted myself down the huge tub filled with red roses.

I sighed feeling a little bit better. I got out of the bathtub when I felt the warm water getting cold I wrapped myself in a silver towel and went to the sink and brushed my pearly white teeth and brushed my long silvery hair.

I got out and went to my closet and wore a heather black cut out crop top, black ripped skinny jeans and to finish off the look I wore black graceful inside villus back zip ankle boots and walked to my mirror filled with all my accessories and makeup.

On my right wrist is adorned by a punk style rivets bracelet and a yellow triangular bracelet and on my left was a black elegant delicate diamond shine metal bracelet and a black&gold punk style triangles color block bracelet.

Around my neck was a gold punk skull tassel necklace and for earrings I wore a black punk beads tassel crystal earring. I putted some black eyeliner on, putted generous coat of mascara and a rosy lip gloss I looked so gorgeous if father was here he would have compliment me.

It's been so long since I summoned my spirits I took out a cancer's key and called him"Open The Gate Of The Giant Crab: Cancer" I shouted and you could hear a door bell than a flash of gold "why didn't you summon us-ebi" cancer said worried "i'm sorry you see I have been traing a lot with my father like figure that I couldn't summon you guys i'm really really sorry please forgive me" I apologized and bowed down "that's did you call me for-ebi?" He said curious " I wanted you to style my hair is that okat cancer" I said "alright please sit down and close your eyes-ebi" he said I followed what he said and sat down and closed my eyes letting him to his magic.

15 Minutes Later

"I'm done -ebi" cancer said I opened my eyes I gasped. My bangs was straight and covered my eyebrows and my hair was in a slick-back high ponytail. I turned around and hugged him "thank you! thank you! so much cancer for styling my hair you can go back now" I said admiring his awesome work before he flashed away I shouted out to him "Wait!" "Yes -ebi" cancer said "can you tell the others that i'm ok" I said softly "alright bye -ebi" he said than he was gone.

I walked out the castle and looked back at it 'protect the demon world' I remembered my fathers wish "i will protect it" I muttered and telported to another place.

I teleported to a forest and started walking until I reached a cliff I looked down and smirked "I'm back magnolia and i'm thirsty for revenge" I sneered the only way I can get revenge is to join a guild that hates fairy tail guts so much and that will be there rival...Sabertooth.

* * *

Kura: That was a long chap

Lucy: But you did good

Wendy: Like It, love it, or hate it?

Kura: I hoped you peeps enjoyed the chap

Levy: Again kura-san does not own Fairy Tail, it's rightful owner is Hiro Hashima

Juvia: Please review, favorite, and follow we'll appreciate it

Happy: Oh if you don't know whose this contritio girl that's lushy she changes her name to Contritio Black and contritio means destruction in latin

All: Bye! See you in the next chap


	3. Chapter 3

Kura: Hello minna~

Levy/Wendy: Thank you for reviewing, favorite, and followed

Lucy: I hoped you peeps like this chap

Juvia: Juvia wants to say that kura-san is sorry for her grammers and putting her punctuation in wrong places

Carla: Kura-san does not own Fairy Tail only the story

* * *

Lucy's Pov

I spread my arms and jumped off the cliff I was standing on, black wings appear behind my back and I soared through the air going to the direction sabertooth was. Hmm... maybe I should stick with my old name I can't let them know that i'm the demon queen.

30 Minutes Later

When I got there and stood in front of the door I heard crashing sounds in there and soon shouting and cursing, they sure were noisy and loud. I smirked maybe I should show a little bit of my power to make them very cautious that something stronger is approaching "raise power 0000.1" I muttered and I soon changed my appearance blonde hair that reached to my waist with black bangs and tips. I teleported a black cape with a hood to hide my identity and then proceed to open the door.

Normal Pov

Inside of sabertooth was peaceful, people talking among each other while others were doing there own shits, two dragon slayers, one with black hair that covered his left eye and had red cat-like eyes was quietly reading his book ignoring his companion while the other had blonde hair a scar on his right eyebrow and had blue eyes was complaining to his partner that he was emo and why he couldn't loosen up a bit and why couldn't something interesting happen.

Until ogra decided to sing with a off pitched voice and successfully made everyone's ear bleed then a random person decided enough was enough and threw a chair at ogra but ogra saw it coming and dodged at the last minute and the chair went flying towards the annoying blonde who kept complaining saying how ugly ogra's singing was and the chair smashed right into his face when he decided to turn around to shout at ogra and send him crashing into the floor.

It grew deadly silent, the black hair man closed his book and looked at his annoying blonde partner then a deadly aura appeared. The blonde got up angrily "Okay who was the son of bitch who threw this chair at me?!" The blonde spat, all of them pointed at ogra "w-what it wasn't m-me sting you gotta believe me I'M INNOCENT!" Ogra shouted waving his hand frantically "You Bastard!" Sting said and took his and his friend's table and threw at him. Ogra didn't have the time to dodge and went crashing into rufus.

Rufus got up even if he had a mask on you can feel his glare and his glare was towards sting "you wanna go sting" he said gritting his teeth a murderous aura around him and sting gladly returned the glare "you're going down memory man" sting spatted and soon people were brought in into the fight and they began to destroy everything.

The black hair man whose name was rogue cheney sighed and got up from his chair and formed himself into a shadow not wanting to get involved into this stupid fight and watched them in the darkness as they ridiculously fought and threw things at each other.

They suddenly stopped brawling with each other when they felt a powerful and dangerous aura somewhere. All of them soon got off each other and did a battle stand waiting for that source of power coming off from somewhere to reveal itself.

The front door opened and came inside was a black hooded person "who are you" minerva said sharply the hooded person said nothing and it pretty ticked of minerva "I said who are you" she hissed "none of your business I came here to talk to your master" it said its voice was soft yet very very cold.

They could tell it was a girl by it's voice "i'm not telling you where the master is until you show me who you are girlie" minerva said coldly waiting for the mysterious girl to reveal herself, even if you couldn't see the mysterious girl's eyes she was glaring daggers at minerva "fine, then I will teleport to him I was only being polite woman" the mysterious girl said venom dripping of her voice and soon a bright flashing light illuminated the entire room that all of the people in there had to shield their eyes.

When the bright light disappeared they looked at the place the girl was and she was gone "dude, do you think it was her that was producing that powerful and dangerous aura?" Ogra "we don't know at all ogra it could be someone else" rufus said interested in the mysterious girl.

Lucy's Pov

I teleported to the master's room. I guess he didn't notice me because a was stil scribbling down papers so I had to cough to get his attention he looked up at me shock "who are you?" He said curiously and alarmed "I want to join sabertooth" I said coldly "what's your name?" He once said again "lucy heartfillia" I said again he looked at me like I was some kind of new species that had been found "I don't need weaklings in my guild" he said coldly I glared at him and muttered "raise power 0000.5" and then the aura grew more powerful and dangerous yet menacing.

He looked shock which was priceless "h-how...but...y-your...a...celestial...m-mage" he stuttered I pulled my hoodie off and looked at him coldly "I can kill you right now if I wanted to and i'm not as weak as you think of me mastee jiemma" I said "am I joining or what?" I said "where and what color" he said trying to compose himself from the shock that I can kill him instantly "left shoulder in black please" I said and showed my bare shoulder and he stamped my guild mar on it "follow me so I can introduce you" he said I only nodded my head and pulled my hoodie up and followed him behind.

"LISTEN UP YOU UNGRATEFUL BRATS!" He shouted getting all of the people's attention "we have a new guild member respect her or else..." he said, he gestured me to step up. I stepped up and pulled my hoodie down "nice to meet you again" I said coldly and tha closed my mouth.

Jiemma went back to his office while I was looking at the people below me. I snorted when they had a gaping look on there face I watched their next reaction.

"WHY IS LUCY HEARTFILLIA AN FAIRY JOINING SABERTOOTH!?"

* * *

Kura: I hoped you guys liked it

Frosch: Please review, favorite, and follow please~ *waves hand back and forth with a cute smile*

Lucy: Again kura does not own Fairy Tail

All: Bye! See you in the next chap XD


	4. Chapter 4

Kura: Hello minna~

Lucy: Do I even have a exceed?

Kura: Of course you do your exceed will be in this chap

Lucy: Oh... ok then :)

levy: Thank you for reviewing, favorite, and followed it means a lot :D

Frosch: Kura-san does not own Fairy Tail only the story enjoy!

* * *

Normal Pov

"What I can't join?" Lucy said "why would master let a weakling join sabertooth?" Ogra said lucy glared at him which made him shut up "why do people tend to think i'm weak" lucy muttered quietly that only sting and rogue heard "oi blondie since you think you're strong, fight me" stind said challenging her.

Lucy looked at him "fine, just don't go accusing me if I win in the end and second of all are you blind or what? You're a blonde too" she said coldly, sting scoffed "win in the end my *ss. I'm pretty sure I can beat you in a minute and second of all I don't give a damn" sting said smirking at her "you are really stupid and overly confident for a idiotic who wants to play games with a demon itself" lucy said with a unpredictable look on her face "really! Where I don't see a demon anywhere only a stupid blonde woman" sting said sarcastically and started acting dumb and started looking everywhere then her. Lucy still had a unpredictable look on her face but the inside she was exploding like a mass of chaos she felt her demon form coming out.

Lucy's Pov

How dare he sarcastically insulted me and my true form. Oh... I was only going to go easy on him but now i'm going straight hardcore on him that son of bitch he's going down, i'm going to wipe that confident smirk off his face "are we going to fight or what" I snarled at him he nodded his head "your going down blondie."

We were standing outside of the guild in a good distance from each other. Lector his exceed who had a brownish redish color fur was cheering sting and was saying something about sting-kun is the best or no one can beat sting-kun and frosch rogue's exceed who had a green fur and wore a pink with black polka dots suit was also cheering sting on. Everyone bet on sting except the master "lady first" sting said "then go!" I said impatiently everyone snickered and sting had a huge tick mark on his forehead "now beginning the fight" master jiemma said "White Dragon's Roar" sting shouted, a pure white light came out of his mouth and shot towards me like a bullet.

I stayed in the same spot I was not afraid of his roar but to everyone else they had a sympathetic look for me thinking i was a goner. Me and the white light collide creating a huge dust to appear which made everyone back off and some few coughed when the dust parted away I was gone I saw the their face it read 'she's gone forever' and look over at sting he had a huge smirk on his face ohh... i'm getting the last laugh sting not you.

I appeared in front of him shocking everyone except jiemma who only leaned back with his arm cross and was smirking like a retard "Demonic Blade!" I shouted and a sword appeared, it was made of blue styx steel and it was surrounded by red flames and the hilt was jet black with white markings.

I slashed my demonic blade across sting's chest but not to deep to make him bleed. He stumbled backwards hissing in pain and clutching his chest and looked at me angrily and the look that said 'how the fuck did you escaped my roar!?'

"Holy Ray!" He shouted and clasped his open palms together and then opened his palms while keeping the fingers contact through his tips, light generated the hollow of his palms then he separated his hands creating a huge sphere of light, then a numbers of light shot speeding towards me.

"Death Angel" I muttered quietly. A sword appeared, the handle was made of metal with a religious symbol on it and the blade was made of steel with gold writings on it. I blocked sting's holy ray with my demonic blade and death angel.

Sting's Pov

When my holy ray cleared, I saw her still there with two swords in front of her in a blocking stance and she was smirking at me. Impossible! How could she have escaped my holy ray I saw her clothes tattered and saw a bit of her blue panties which made me blush but that she had no injury at all. How could have she she blocked it with only two swords... I won't admit but I was completely stunned and in awe... just how strong is she.

Her upper body turned just a little bit on the left and her hands were clasped together "Demonic Blast!" She shouted turned herself to me, a black and redish color appeared in her hands and shot speeding towards me. It was way faster than my holy ray and it smashed into me before i can move and send me flying towards a tree i groaned in pain when my back smashed into the tree "I won."

"Yay! Go lu-chan!" I heard a someone cheer loudly and looked up still in pain. I saw black exceed wearing a dark blue dress and a dark blue bow at the end of her tail holding a banner that said 'Go Lucy' waving it frantically back and forth sitting on the ground next to a jet black wolf which had pure red eyes and red markings on it's back from to it's front legs and to it's back legs and it was faintly glowing if you looked closer and it also had a 'Go Lucy" sign in it's mouth. Lector and frosch looked shock "h-how...did...you...g-get there...s-so fast?" Frosch stuttered the said black exceed look up at frosch "what do you mean? I always been here when the battle started right shadow" the black exceed said looking at the wolf. The wolf putted the banner down and looked at the exceed "wuff...wuff...wuff" the wolf barked and the exceed looked back up to lector and frosch "see even shadow agrees."

"Shadow and sapphire there you are. Where were you?" Lucy said putting one a arm onto her hips "sorry lu-chan shadow wanted a quick run in the forest but we ended up playing with the animals in the forest. Please forgive us" Sapphire said, I heard lucy sighed but then smiled a little "you know i can't stay mad at you" she said, sapphire flew into her arms and lucy giggled. I was in a deep thought "sting" she said i snapped out of my thoughts to see her looking at me then the sun decided to turn to our way making her really breathtaking. Her hair turned gold except her bangs and tips and her milky skin shimmered I blushed "y-yea blondie" dammit i stuttered "it's evening already are you going to get or what up? Everyone left already even your friend, rouge, he tried to snap you out of your deep thoughts but you wouldn't budge and gave up and left along with his and your exceed" she said "can you please give me a alone time with myself" I said softly looking at her and she looked at me then nodded her head "I understand, just don't stay out to late" she said and turned around and started walking away with her exceed and that black wolf who was trailing behind her 'she cares about me' I thought and smiled.

I got up from the ground and laid on the tree and looked at the sunset going down (pretend that sabertooth has a great view of the sun and the land) I sat there loving the peace and quiet for once, the wind blowing gently and a very soft melody was heard it pure was bliss.

Maybe your not that bad at all... lucy heartfillia.

* * *

Kura: I hope you guys liked it

Frosch/Lector: Like it, love it, or hate it?

Kura: I'm really sorry for not putting rolu in thid chap but i could do it on the next chap :)

Wendy: Please review,favorite, and follow please we'll really appreciate it

Juvia: Again kura-san does not own Fairy Tail

All: Bye minna! See you in the next chap XD


	5. Chapter 5

Kura: I'm really sorry that I hadn't been updating for so long

Javia: Kura-san's school started

Kura: It Sucks *grumbles about how school is a prison and a lot of stupid evil homework*

Kura: I'm really sorry so... I'll make this chap long to make it up to you guys

Levy: Any who... kura does not own Fairy Tail or she would have made lu-chan with many harem XD

* * *

Lucy's Pov

I walked my house I bought earlier this afternoon carrying sapphire in my arms. I was walking down the streets minding my own business when I suddenly caught a whiff of a smell that broke my heart.

I stopped that caused sapphire and shadow to look at me curiously "what's wrong lucy?" Sapphire said, I didn't answer her question because I turned around and saw a mass of pink...er salmon hair coming this way with that white hair bitch clinging onto his arm like a leech and acting all lovey dovey and those shits while ice bastard and titania bitch and my sweet little wendy trailing behind them ice boy and titania seem not to give a shit what they are doing while wendy seem like she trying not to gag or look disgusted.

I saw natsu stop, I heard the snow white bitch ask him if he was okay I saw him sniff the air and saw he was about to turn this way. I panicked with small sweat rolling down my face "teleport: home" I said and before natsu saw me a blinding flash of white light swirled around me and soon I disappeared.

When I flashed into my living room which was really big and spacious. long black leather couch in front of a huge flat screen tv that hung on the ocean blue wall, a black coffee table, two bookshelves stacked on the wall, and other things I didn't want to talk about.

I letted go of sapphire and she said that she and shadow were going into the forest to play and will come back before dark. When they were gone I slid down the wall and putted my knees onto my big chest and wrapped my arms around my knees I let out silent tears.

Memory flashed into my head of how they beaten me nearly to death and how scarlet stabbed me continuously when I pleaded for her to stop and how fullbuster frozen my legs until they were numb and so I couldn't run away, he just stood there watching me being beaten black and blue and I told them to stop but they didn't listen they yelled at me slapped me hard that red hand-prints were on my face and my arms were clawed my scarlet's nails that bled dark red blood.

I couldn't forget this memory no matter how much I tried...they hurt me more then my father had done they played with my heart so that I trusted them and then torn my heart like a vicious animal tired of toying with their prey. I stood up holding the ocean blue wall for support while tears continuously coming down my face as I walked slowly to my bedroom into the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror, bloodshed eyes, pale face, bluish lips, messy blonde hair that had black bang and tips, and dry tears on my face. I stripped my clothes down until I was bare and got into the bathtub that had bubbles coming out I tipped my toe into the water to see if it was in the right temperature and when it was I slowly hoisted myself into the water.

The warm water caressed my hard muscles which felt so good I felt so much peace and so relaxed that I didn't notice that I was slowly slipping underwater until I felt my face touching the water.

When my face went into the water, gills started to form on my neck my hair turned into a electric blue hair with light blue greenish with a tint of orange mermaid tail that was once my leg I breath underwater with my eyes closed.

When I opened my eyes again I was in a whole new world, crystal blue water with many colorful fishes swimming shaeks swimming paying no attention to and lots of colorful reefs everywhere. I gasped how beautiful it was underwater that was when I saw mermaids swimming, giggling, and they seemed they were chasing each other until they saw me. They had the look of shockness on their face and soon started to swim towards me cautiously.

"Who are you?" A mermaid with dark blue wavy hair with light blue eyes said "I mean no harm to, I come as a friend" I said softly they seemed to relax a little bit "what is your name?" Another mermaid said that had light pink hair that reached down to her waist and had emerald eyes "my name is Lucy" I said "what is yours?" I asked " our name is Cynthia, Rose, Betty, and Ayako" Cynthia the one that had dark blue wavy hair then she pointed to the light pink hair girl so her name is Rose then to a girl that had curly brunette hair that reached to her shoulder that must be Betty and then to a girl that had black hair that had purple highlights in her hair and reached to her midback and she must be Ayako.

I looked at them they had different personality first Cynthia she was like this older sister of all them she was really mature yet childish at the same time Rose she was the goody two shoe who was really really polite while Betty is on the wild looking girl who has this aura that screams out I-don't-give-a-shit- and I-not-afraid-of-doing-something-illegal and here is Ayako she was really shy quiet girl when I saw her she wouldn't even look into my eyes.

*3 Hours Later*

I had been playing with them for three hours I learned more anout them and we instantly became BFFs we know each other secrets or who they liked or what is our favorite things to do and Ayako I never thought she can be so bubbly and wild but i'm glad that she came out of her shell.

I sighed sadly, I guess when you have so much fun time goes fast "guys I have to go home now" I said sadly I didn't want to go "What! Why? You just got here" Betty said "well you know when you have so much fun times go fast" Rose said sadly "don't worry I can come you know" I said and soon they brighten up "oh yea!" They all said slapping their forehead with their right arm I smiled at them and chuckled "I gotta go" I said turning around flapping my mermaid tail fast "Bye lucy! Come back next time and play with us!" They said waving their hands frantically especially Betty " I will!" I shouted at them turning around looking at them waving my arms back and forth and soon I was surrounded by a bluish light and I disappeared once again.

I went up with a gasp clutching my heart trying to catch my breath I looked at my clock 5:30 I sighed and got up from the still warm water and wrapped myself in a black fluffy towel that reached to my mid-thigh and walked out to my bedroom and went to my walkthrough closet and worn a black tank top that a golden star on my left breast and worn golden short shorts with black suspenders hanging and wore black thigh high socks and black combat boots.

I went to my mirror and sat on my white chair and took my white brush and brushed my hair until it became soft and pulled my hair into two pigtails I checked my appearance and when I nodded to myself I got up took my celestial keys along with the element keys, black keys, dragon keys, and my silver keys that I take around with me and my black whip. I looked at my window and saw that the sun was setting and neither did sapphire and shadow had come back yet so I decided to take a walk to clear some things off.

I walked from my huge house and started to walk aimlessly through the town until I reached a park that sas empty and walked to the swing and started to swing and was in deep thoughts that I didn't see a shadow came towards me "you a pretty lady like you shouldn't be out so late" someone said I gasped and almost fell of if it was that something caught me before I fell into the ground something was really muscular that I looked up and saw "r-rouge" I stuttered with a crimson blush on my face.

Somehow we ended up sitting under a tree while watching the sunset go down we had a comfortable silence between us until rogue decided to break it "so why did you quit fairy tail" he said I stiffened he must had saw because he said "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I sighed sadly and turned to him I got up on my knee and leaned closer to him he blushed I saw him looking at my chest "no" I said he snapped from his I guess cloud 9 and looked up at me with a look of question "I mean someone needs to know why I quit no...I mean forced to quit" I said softly with my lower lip trembling "what do you mean forced to quit?" He said I pitted my hand over his forehead and soon my hand glowed white with a tint of gold.

I saw him close his eyes. I watched him waiting for his reaction soon I saw a tear slip down his face I guess the memory was finished because he opened his eyes and tears spilled out and rolled down his pale cheeks my hands somehow managed to travel to his face and wiped away his tears with my thumb and putted my forehead against his I felt his arms wrapped around my waist "w-why would t-they do t-this to y-you I thought t-they were n-nakama?" He said I felt hot tears coming down my face "I d-don"t know e-either r-rouge" I said with hiccup he oulled me closer I buried my face into his shoulder blade sobbing loudly while I was between his legs he hugged me even tighter like I will disappear forever.

We stayed like this for a while. I stopped the hiccups and rouge was rubbing circles on my back while looking at the sun I saw dry tears on his cheeks and his eyes were even more bloodshed then ever I shifted myself into a more comfortable position and laid my head on his build chest.

I never thought he will ever do this but he kissed my forehead which made me blushed a deep shade of red that can even put scarlet's hair in shame "you know lucy if you need someone to comfort come to me next time ok" he said softly with a tint of pink on his cheeks I blushed and nodded my head "ok rouge" I said in a hoarse tone from sobbing loudly on rouge's shoulder I was really tired that I drifted if to sleeo.

Rouge's Pov

I watched lucy fall asleep on my chest. I thought she looked really cute when she was sleeping I looked back to the sun which was peaking over a grassy green hill, why would fairy tail do such a thing to this sweet beautiful girl like her she done nothing wrong and yet she was badly beaten nearly to death I thought fairy tail was all about nakama and sticking up for each other I guess I was wrong about them.

Just thinking about them hurting lucy angered me how dare they hurt a innocence person she shouldn't deserve this kind of treatment except that weak white hair bitch who got everyone wrapped around her filthy finger except her true friends who had been there for her when she needed them the most and the master.

Next time when we meet fairy tail again I'll beat the shit out of them for hurting lucy and mentally breaking her just you wait fairy tail...

* * *

Kura: I hope you guys like it and i'm really sirry for making rogue a bit oc

Wendy: Like it, love it, or hate it?

Lector: Author-san why wasn't the great sting-kun in this chap *whines*

Kura: Because this was supposed to be a rolu moment in this chap lector

Frosch: Yay! Does the mean I will have a baby brother or sister rouge?

Lucy/Rouge: What! Where did you get this from frosch

Frosch: Sting *say innocently*

Lucy/Rouge: Sting!

Sting: Hehehe was up *runs for his life*

Juvia: *Sweatdrop* Please review, follow, and favorite this we'll appreciate it very much

All: Bye! See you in the next chap!


	6. Chapter 6

Sapphire: Hhheellooo mmiinnaa~

Kura: I hope you like this chapter

Lector: Kura does not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Rouge's Pov

I was walking back home carrying lucy who was sound asleep bridal style. I was in deep thought why would team natsu replaced lucy for a girl who was way weaker then lucy.

I snapped when I sensed sting's sent in our house. It was really difficult to open the door without letting go of lucy and waking her up so I putted her down holding her waist opening the door carrying her again kicking the door behind me with my foot.

"I'm home sting, lector, and frosch" I said motionless walking to my bedroom putting lucy on by bed.

"Dude, where have you be-" Sting said before he stopped when he saw lucy on my bed sleeping.

I glared at him that said 'Shut The Fuck Up Or Else You Would Die' he gulped nodding his head like a toddler. I honestly don't know how I can put up with him for this long I sighed.

I looked at her. I pulled a piece of strand of her blonde hair back since they kept falling into her face. "You like her don't you, Rouge?" He asked me. I stayed silent, then spoke. "What about you."

"I like her too, and I won't loose her to you or any body else."

We stared at each other glaring daggers. "Ne... what are you guys doing?" Frosch said flying in with Lector trailing behind her (I don't know frosch's gender so I am making her a female) "nothing frosch." I answered.

We were sitting at the couch watching tv eating popcorn when we heard a groan from my bedroom. We turned our head to the dark hallway to see a figure emerge, it was lucy.

She had a tired look on her face while rubbing her eyes with her pink soft lips in a shape of a o when she was done rubbing her eyes she looked at us.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"You have been sleeping for five hours, blondie." Sting said turning his head back to the television.

"It's evening already, and my name is not blondie, you walking lamp post." She muttered I chuckled while sting only rolled his eyes.

"Nah, I'll just stick with blondie, it suits you." He said.

Lucy only groaned but walked over to us sitting between sting and me. She smell so intoxicated... shit! Get a hold of yourself rouge I will not turn into a freaking pervert.

* * *

Sting's Pov

Lucy sat between us, I caught a whiff of her smell she smelled so intoxicated.

I looked at rouge to see that he was like fighting with himself he must have smelled her also I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt the bowl of popcorn being taken from my hands.

I looked up to see that the culprit was lucy, she was stuffing popcorn in her mouth. "No fair give me my popcorn back!" I whined crossing my arms while pouting.

She rolled her eyes then threw a handful of popcorn at me. "There, now you have popcorn." She said "but, that wasn't enough popcorn!" I only whined more before she shoved popcorn inside my mouth.

I looked at her to see that she had a annoyed look on her face "will you shut up, lamp post" she grumbled.

I smirked then licked her palm which was still on my mouth. She drew her hand backward with a disgusted look on her face. "What the fuck, lamp post!" She whispered shouted wiping her hands on my pants.

I only chuckled but stopped when she gave me a glare that could put master and mistress's glare combined in shame.

She smirked. "I like rouge better than you, he is quite and smart while you are an annoying smartass who has a lot of ego and pride."

I feigned hurt grasping my heart while dramatically falling down to the carpet floor. "I'm hurt... it hurts right here, lucy!" I shouted while pointing at my heart with a arrows on it.

She only rolled her eyes "well, I hope you die from depression."

"Such words from you, my love... It breaks my heart." I said wiping a imaginary tear. She looked at me with the "WTF" look on her face. "First of all I don't give a fuck if I break your heart and second of all please don't call me "my love"." She emphasized the word my love with a shiver.

She sat back down on the couch. I looked at rouge to see that he was glaring daggers at me with a jealous look on his face.

I smirked and mouthed "she's mine" that made him rile up you can see the flames of hell in his eyes and his aura that says "I will murder you, you son of a bitch" lucy touched his shoulder asking him if he was okay.

His whole "I will kill you" aura vanished I saw he was blushing badly I glared at him. I got up sat on the couch then grabbed lucy's waist and pulled her into my lap.

"What the hell sting!" She shouted squirming in my arms I grew annoying "if you don't stop squirming in my arms, I will kiss you" that worked because she stopped.

"Can you let go of me now" she asked I let go of her, she once again sat between us again eating popcorn.

The rest of the night lucy, rouge, and me stood up late watching horror movies.

We were in the middle of watching Sinister when I heard a thump I turned around to see that lucy was sound asleep on rouge's shoulder.

Rouge was smiling slightly looking at her then looked at the tv, I stared at lucy she was breathing slowly she looked so cute and peaceful. The full moon was out so the light was shining on lucy making her soft pale skin glow and hair turn a shade of silver.

She was beautiful the way she was the inside and the outside, I loved her personality no... I loved everything about her.

Could it be that she is my soul mate or rogue's.

But I don't care, but if she was both of our soul mate I don't really mind sharing her with rogue because he is like my brother.

* * *

Kura: I'm really sorry that is short, but this chap was just about stiluro (Sting x Lucy x Rouge)

Juvia: We hoped you liked it

Wendy: Please review, follow, and favorite we will appreciate it

All: Bye! See you in the next chap


	7. Chapter 7

Kura: Hello Minna! I hope you guys are having a wonderful day

Happy: Here is chapter 7

Kura: This chap is more about Lucy's past so... I hope you like it :) Oh... just to tell you now it has gore in it and just Sticy in this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail only the story

* * *

Lucy's Pov

I woke up to see I was surrounded by darkness. "W-what's going on?" I said to myself getting up walking aimlessly in the darkness.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" I shouted in the darkness to only hear my own voice echoing through the darkness.

Soon the whole place was filled with light. It was so bright that I had to cover my face. When I felt the light slowly fading away I peeked out. I found myself starting at a white ceiling.

I saw that I was in a room that had pink walls, beautiful dolls on shelves and a treasure chest filled with toys. Everything seem so big now I felt myself on a bed when I turned my head I saw a picture frame glistening from the sun rays.

I got up from the bed swinging my legs to the side walking up to the picture frame picking it up. I saw me with mama and papa. I was sitting on a ledge of a fountain smiling widely with pure happiness in my brown eyes, my parents had their hands on my shoulder smiling at the camera.

I putted it back down walking to the big mirror that was located the other side of the room. When I saw myself in the mirror I gasped in shock.

I was back to 8 years old.

I had short blonde hair that reached to my shoulders. I worn a pink nightgown that reached to my knees it was kinda loose so it showed my tiny pale shoulders.

I walked to a drawer that was filled with my clothes. I rummage through them until I found what I wanted to wear for today.

I threw my nightgown to the ground and worn a blue dress that had white laces and a white bow that was tied behind reached to my knees.

I worn white socks that reached to my ankles then baby blue doll shoes.

I brushed my hair letting it down.

I ran towards the door opening the door then closing it. I walked down the red carpet passing every picture of me, mama, and papa.

When I got into the kitchen I saw papa and m-mama eating happily.

When mama notice me she greeted me. "Good morning lucy, did you have a wonderful sleep last night." I nodded my head taking my place by papa.

I ate quietly with a confused look on my face. Wasn't I asleep at Rouge's and Sting's home? How did I get back to the manor with mama alive.

After I was done eating breakfast I wiped my mouth excusing myself from the table. I walked aimlessly through the hallway until I reached outside in our garden.

I played by myself until I heard rustling in one of the bushes. I became frighten. "W-ho's there?" I said hesitantly. The thing that was rustling in the bushes lunged out of its hiding place then pinned me to the ground.

I tried to scream but it covered my mouth. "You will not make a single noise you hear me, little girl." It hissed at me. I nodded my head frantically with tears streaming down my face.

The thing letted go of my mouth. "W-why are you here?" I asked my lips quivering.

He only chuckled with a evil glint in his eyes but soon it changed to the look of kindness. "You seem lonely would you like me to play with you?" The thing asked me.

I nodded slowly if I was making the right choice or not.

"What's your name?" I said weakly.

He laughed. "My name is Nathaniel. What is yours little girl?"

"L-lucy Heartfillia?"

He played with me until it became dark. I forgotten everything that had happened back there I played with him, he was funny and fun to play with.

* * *

When I came back to the manor after Nathaniel just left me all by myself suddenly. I strip myself down then got in the tub I filled with warm water.

When I was done I wrapped a long white fluffy towel that reached to my toes.

I worn a sky blue nightgown that had white clouds on it, it reached to my ankles.

I trudged to my bed then fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night when I heard shouting and someone laughing like a maniac downstairs.

I got out of the room to see what was the commotion was all about. I walked I noticed by the minute that the hallway were getting darker and darker with shades of red when I came to the staircase. I saw all the maids and butlers on the ground with blood splattered on the wall or floor some of them had their body twisted in a most horrid way ever. Heads, arms, and legs were scattered everywhere on the ground.

I covered my mouth preventing me to scream. When I came down the last step. I tried not to touch the body parts making my way to the door that was slightly opened with light illuminating.

I opened the door a bit wider to see my mother being thrown down to the ground. Her head smashed onto the floor making it bleed.

"Layla!" I heard father said screaming. "You bastard! You'll pay!" I heard him say when I heard shooting.

I heard someone laugh in a demonic way. "You fool do you think a bullet will kill me." Father flew to the other side. When he hit the wall blood splattered everywhere. I saw papa slowly sliding down his head hung down.

"Hahaha! Pathetic human!" The stranger laughed.

I looked at papa with tears streaming down my chubby face. I saw a black boot stamping onto papa's stomach making blood squirt out.

The stranger laughed.

"Jude!" Mama screamed with tears pickling down her face.

"Papa!" I couldn't hold it anymore. I smashed the door open. What I saw made me shock with fear in my eyes. The black boot belonged to Nathaniel. He turned around with a sadistic look in his eyes he had a sword that was painted with blood.

"Run, Lucy, run!" Mother screamed with tears in her eyes.

I didn't want to leave but I did. I turned around running I glanced back to see Nathaniel stabbed mama in the stomach.

Before she fell to the ground she mouthed "I love you" then closed her eyes falling. "I love you too, mama." I said sadly running out the door to the outside world.

It dark with stars up high in the sky. The moon was up so it illuminated everywhere. I ran in radom places hoping I wouldn't see Nathaniel.

"Lucy... Where are you~" I heard Nathaniel say in a sing song voice. "Come out, come out wherever you are~" I cried quietly hiding under a bench that had dark shadows which will make it harder to see me.

I prayed hoping that Nathaniel wouldn't see me or hear my please to the heavens hoping that they will help me hiding away from him.

I felt someone grab my right ankle pulling me out of my hiding place. "I finally found you, Lucy." I saw red glowing eyes piercing into my own. Shadow danced around him. He had a wicked look in his face.

"W-why?" I whimpering.

I saw his head flung backwards laughing. When he was done he looked at me. "You are one foolish little girl. To bad if I wasn't hungry I would let you go but your soul is so intoxicating which is making me hungry." He snarled.

I widen my eyes. I tried wiggling out of his grasp. "Please let me go!" I screamed crying loudly. He only laughed. I saw shadow covering my eyes preventing me to see.

"AAAAHHHH!"

* * *

I jolted up from the couch. I saw Sting jump up high in the air when I suddenly screamed. "What's wrong, blondie!" He asked me grabbing my shoulders.

I flung my arms around not giving a damn if I had shock him. I cried on his shoulder loudly shaking violently.

"What's wrong, Lucy." He said seriously looking into my eyes."I-I saw a person who hunted me in my childhood in my dream." I hiccup. "I don't know why he suddenly comes into my dream, I have never dreamt of him for so long." I said.

I froze in fear I grasped onto sting looking at him. "W-what if it means something... W-what if my nightmare means that he is coming back." I said tears starting to form again from my eyes.

I felt sting pull me into a hug.

* * *

Sting's Pov

I pulled blondie into a hug. Just seeing her in a terrified state made my heart clench in pain.

"Don't worry as long me and Rouge is here this man who has hunted you will never get to you." I said rubbing her back.

"And I mean it."

She cried clutching onto my chest. I pulled her into another hug. What had happen to her in the past to make her so terrified.

Who is this man she is talking about?

I gripped onto her tighter kissing the top of her head reassuring that she wasn't alone. I won't let this man hurt Lucy not ever and I will never break my promise to her.

If I did, I think I may never forgive myself for letting lucy getting hurt. Lucy was already hurt enough from her "nakama" I remembered how angry I was when Rouge told me what they did to lucy.

I loved lucy to much even if I known her for just two days to let her get hurt.

I will protect you to the very end...

My Beloved Lucy.

* * *

Kura: Aww... did you think it was sweet because I thought it was sweet

Juvia: Well we hoped you liked it

Frosch: Please review, follow, and favorite we'll appreciate it *smiles sweetly*

All: Bye! See you in the next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Kura: Hello Minna!

Wendy: Here's chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Rouge's Pov

I came back home from the guild to see Sting rocking Lucy back and forth rubbing circles on her back trying to calm her down. Lucy clutched onto Sting to dear life with dry tears on her rosy cheeks.

Sting finally notice me at the door, I gave him the "what happen" look, he only mouthed back "tell you later" I nodded my head gently closing the door behind me then walked to them sitting the opposite couch from them.

A few minutes later, Sting got up carrying Lucy bridal style walking to his bedroom. He came back making sure to close the door behind, then proceeding to walk towards me.

"What happen."

Sting sighed running his hand through his blonde locks, "I'm worried, Rouge." I looked at him curious why. "And why is that?" I answered, "Because it's about Lucy... She said a man is coming after her. Just seeing her in fear makes me in pain." He said covering his eyes with both of his hands shaking his head side to side.

I got up from the couch walking to Sting putting my hand on his shoulder reassuring him. "Its okay Sting as long Lucy is with us, no one can hurt Lucy never." I said, Sting looked up from his hands smiling gently, "Thanks Rouge." I only nodded my head with a tiny smile on my face.

I yawned, "I guess i'm going to sleep first."

Sting only nodded his head leaning back on the couch. I walked down the hallway to my bedroom, I opened to see Frosch lying on the bed curled up sleeping peacefully. I smiled at the sight.

When I was done taking a shower, I crawled into bed laying next to a Frosch slowly closing my eyes drifting of to sleep.

* * *

Lucy's Pov

I scrunched my face up when the sun seek through the close curtain. I shield my eyes when I opened it. I got up from the bed walking to the bathroom, I turned on the shower head peeling my close off then getting in.

After I was done I used my magic to make clothes for me. I worn a black dress that reached to my knees, it had black feathers that looked like ravens feathers on the top of the dress. I had black sandals on that had black silky ribbons that almost reach my knees.

I had a black cape with a purple rose that had two black swords which had symbols on the blade in a X shape on the back.

I pulled my hair up in a high pony tail leaving a few strands framing my face.

When I was done satisfy with my appearance, I walked out of the room to the living room to see Sing sleeping on the couch with Lector curled up beside Sting sleeping silently.

I smiled at the sight, I walked to him pushing a few strand of his hair that kept falling to his face. I must admit that Sting looks mature and handsome when he is sleeping.

"Oh... your awake."

I turned around in shock to Rouge leaning on the kitchen door sipping a cup of coffee which I can smell from far away while looking at me with amuse look in his eyes. I had never felt so embarrass before, I bet I looked like a tomato right now.

"I um..."

I tried making up an excuse but failed terribly stuttering every word I said.

"If it makes you feel better, I didn't see anything you had done to Sting." He said sipping his coffee again walking back into the kitchen.

I looked at where at the kitchen door where he was just standing. How does that makes me feel much better?

After successfully waking Sting up and when I said successfully waking Sting up I mean throwing a bucket full of icy cold water with chunks of ice in there at him.

I chuckled at that memory. "Hey! It wasn't funny, it hurt like hell!" He shouted at me rubbing his head from a piece of ice hitting him. "Just be happy that none of the ice had ruin your "beautiful face" if that's how you call it." I said emotionless emphasize the word, beautiful.

He pouted crossing his arm over his chest but then jog toward me wrapping his arm over my shoulders. "Aww... you need to loosen up!" He whined. I only rolled my eyes, "And you need to grow up."

The rest of the day, Sting was whining or complaining that Rouge and me should loosen up, while Rouge was calm well not really because he had a killer intent in his eyes, while me I was telling Sting to shut up for once.

We walked around the whole town with Rouge guiding me everywhere telling me things I should know about and all those stuffs.

After we were done, we were sitting under a big tree that overlook the whole town. I must say this was a beautiful place, the most greenest grass with thousands of colorful flowers, birds were flying over the flower beds, animals were in the green grass nibbling on the grass with their young ones near by them.

It was so wonderful, I even manage to pet a doe without it getting scared running off, it must know that I wasn't going to hurt her and her young one. "This is a beautiful place." I said

"Yea... it is isn't? This is only our secret place. No one knows this place only Rouge and me." Sting said smiling softly looking at the sunset that peeked over the various of houses and stores.

It was quiet but a comfortable silence. I looked at Rouge who had his eyes close with a tiny smile on his face the wind blew making his black hair float a little. I smiled looking at the reddish, purplish, and yellowish sky. Beautiful, everything here was beautiful. I'm happy that they took me here, I would have never seen such a wonderful sight in my entire life.

* * *

We were walking done the quiet street after watching the sunset go down.

I already loved this place maybe even more then Magnolia, it was peaceful and quiet place. I'm happy that I joined Sabertooth.

We walked down the roads turning around the corner to Sting's and Rouge's house.

Before we could take another step we heard a voice behind us.

"Well, well, if it isn't little miss bitch, I thought I had killed you I guess I hadn't."

I froze in shock and anger. That voice, it can't be.

I turned around.

Oh. Fuck. Me

* * *

Please review, follow, and favorite

Thank you *bows down*

See you in the next chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Kura: Hello minna!

Levy: Here's chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Lucy turned around to see the last person she ever wanted to see . . . Team Natsu.

They wee smirking smugly at her, "Well, it looks like the bitch went and join Sabertooth to hide behind the white dragon slayer and shadow slayer." Erza said, "I just hate how much those weak people always hide behind another person." Erza said once again but with look of disgust in her face as the others nodded their head.

"Your lying! Lucy is stronger then you think she is you low-life of a team!" Sting said with his bangs casting over his eyes as he clench his fist, he looked up at them with pure anger in his blue eyes.

"Lucy deserves more respect! I can not believe that you would underestimate her just because she looks weak to you low-life bastards, but she's strong with a strong heart after getting hurt multiples of time and yet she still get back on her feet when I know she wants to give up and consume herself in the darkness, yet she still stand tall proud for being herself not giving a damn if the people neglect her!" Rouge shouted out angrily.

The sudden outburst of the usually quite shadow slayer, made Team Bastards... er I mean Team Natsu stumble backward in shock. Lucy was shock, why would Sting and Rouge defend her when she can by herself. I guess Rouge was right, sometimes she wanted to give up and consume herself but she kept going because of Daemon, he gave her courage on living and for something to live for, it was protecting the demon kingdom. Hearing Sting's and Rouge's words effected her greatly, they believed in her and defended her of Team low-life's insults towards her.

She always wonder, why do she always feel so comfortable around them? And always thought, how can they manage to break her walls so easily making her show her true feelings to them, and now she knows the answer to her thoughts.

"Are you kidding? Is this some kind of joke? Because if it is, it's hilarious." Lisanna said with a doubtful look on her face. "I mean, look at her. She is so weak the last time I remember, and I hate weak people." Lisanna said with the look of distaste.

Lucy glared menacing at Lisanna which made Lisanna's skin grow goose bumps and whimper slightly. Lisanna knows that she is showing the satisfaction of being scared of Lucy's glare, but she couldn't help it could she? Something about Lucy's eyes scares her, she thought she was hallucinating when Lucy's eyes turned from dark chocolate eyes to a shade of demonic red.

"Now looks who is weak." Lucy said motionlessly looking at Lisanna in a bored way.

"Don't say that to Lisanna! She is way stronger than you will ever be!" Natsu said in a anger tone looking hatefully at Lucy who only give him cold dead eyes which made him flinch.

"Why you bastard! How dare you talk to Lucy that way!" Sting and Rouge shouted baring their canine teeth out in view. They were ready to pounce and beat the crap out of them until Lucy rose her hand signalling them to stop. Sting and Rouge huffed angrily while giving team low-life dirty looks.

"Wow, looks like the slut got her pets in leashes tightly, what a attention-seeker trying to get so much attention." Erza said in a disgust tone. Lucy only looked at Erza throwing two daggers which landed so close to Erza's feet which made her jump from getting her feet stab.

"Well, at least i'm not some desperate whore who sells her body on the streets just to get laid. I wonder what if that certain guy who always come to me every single night just to seek comfort from me sees you here, right now. Such a shame." Lucy said in a mocking voice as she placed both of her hands on her chest, titling her head to the side as her eyebrows arch like she was sad, Sting only tisked shaking his head left and right, as Rouge has the look of pity for her... not.

"What do you mean this certain person?" Erza said stupidly.

"Oh... how much I pity you right now, for your stupidity and completely clueless face. I thought you should have sense his presence from the beginning, but you were to caught up on insulting me that you didn't." Lucy said in a sighing manner.

Then fear cross Erza's face. "No, it can't be h-" She didn't get to finish her sentence when a new voice enter in their conservation. "Oh, it is my dear Erza." A low chuckle echoed everywhere. A shadow walked out from the shadows showing he or she face. A handsome man who had deep blue hair which was swaying in the air as a breeze passed them gently, brown chocolate eyes that showed nothing but hate and betrayal for the scarlet woman.

"J-jellal." Erza stuttered in fear.

Jellal glared at her which made her flinch, when he turned toward Lucy his whole demeanor changed. Instead of a dull face, he had happiness. He walked over to Lucy then wrap his arms around her waist as he putted his head on her right shoulder. This which caused jealousy erupt from two certain dragon slayers who was glaring at Jellal.

Erza glared at Lucy with jealousy and anger in her eyes. "How dare you take him away from! I knew it, you were a total attention whore!" She screeched at Lucy pointing her finger at her in a accuse manner, "But isn't your fault for dear Jellal to come to me for comfort. You were the reason why he is acting so cold to you, he loved you dearly and yet you said you loved him too, but you were basically lying to him, for you were selling your god forsaken body to horny drunkards on the streets. So please don't accuse me for something I did not do." Lucy said in the most innocence voice ever, while one of her tiny hands where in Jellal's deep blue hair as she watched Erza fume in anger.

"Well if you are done bitching, then i'll be going home to sleep undisturbed from all your tiring screeches and all of your complete bullshit that I don't have time to even care." Lucy said turning around as she hold Jellal's hand and walk away with Sting and Rouge by her side.

"Don't you dare try to go walk away from me you bitch! I'm not finish with you yet!" Erza yelled loudly which Lucy thought her voice will make her ears bleed. Lucy heard a lot of footsteps behind her.

She used gravity and harshly pushed them down to the ground. Lucy turned around and looked at team Natsu tried to move their head up to look up at Lucy as they tried to push themselves up.

"Please refrain from hurting me, because I assure you that I will not show you any mercy at all. Plus the GMG is coming up soon, I can't wait to get my revenge on all of you bastards who had killed my other side in the forest, which was my innocence Lucy." She said looking at one and each of them coldly.

She turned around walking away with Jellal, Sting, and Rogue by her side. But before she disappear in a mist of white, she made all of team Natsu black out then transported them into a forest that was not near Fairy Tail.

_Just you wait Fairy Tail... I'll get my revenge on every each of you people who had betrayed me. I'll make you feel my pain and my wrath._

* * *

I hoped you liked this! I just kinda have to add Jellal in the story to make it more interesting.

*Bows down*

Please do review, fallow, and favorite

Bye, see you in the next chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Kura: Hello Minna!

Sapphire: Kura-san is so so sorry for taking so long to update!

Warning: Insane Lucy

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Lucy and the guys walked to her home which was up on a hill that stood tall and beautifully. Lucy opened the steel gate that were glistening from the moon's light, they walked on a stone path that led up to her doorstep.

Once she opened the door, all the men gaped in awe as they wondered into the house looking at ever single rooms leaving not a single detail out. "Dude, blondie got everything she ever needed!" Sting said exclaimed excitedly. Sting stopped by a big fancy oak door with a curious glint in his clear blue eyes, he grabbed the doorknob twisting it opened the walked into the room.

"1. 2. 3." Jellal and Rouge turned around took at Lucy who was counting her fingers with a smirk on her face.

"OMG!"

Sting ran out like a bullet to Lucy before he fell onto his knees like he was going to propose to her. "Let me live with you forever," Sting pleaded as he gave her a puppy dog look. Lucy only laughed heartily as she shook her head back and forth.

"What's so special about that room anyway." Jellal said as he proceeded to the wide open door and disappeared into the room. He came out with a daze look and a small smile plastered on his face as if he saw the gates of heaven.

"Now I know why Sting wanted to live with Lucy," he commented. "That room is like a men dream come true," he replied again. "Okay, that's enough for tonight. Time to go to sleep," Lucy said doing a shooing motion at them as she tried not to yawn loud.

"B-but I don't wanna go to sleep yet!" Sting whined childishly as he crossed his arms across his chest with a pout on his face trying to make Lucy change her mind by being cute. But Lucy noticed it anyway and won't let him get away with it.

"Sting if you don't go to sleep, I would not let you go into that room ever again for the rest of your life." She threatened him, he stiffen when he heard she wouldn't let him go into room ever again.

"Fine," he grumbled as he followed after Lucy who was showing their rooms for the night.

* * *

Lucy's Pov

I layed under my covers after taking a shower and getting ready for bed. I am so tired after meeting team Natsu, but I didn't regret insulting Scarlet and Strauss. I felt a smirk crept on my face as I remembered what I have done to them.

"Heheheh..."

It felt so nice being free from Fairy Tail, but it will feel even better when I have my revenge on those people who had tortured me. Just imagining their pained face, their pleas of mercy, and their blood painting the floor and the wall with the color of red made me giggle hysterically.

"Not... yet... Lucy... I must wait patiently... for the perfect time... to strike them..."

I whispered to myself as I felt my eye lids slowly closing.

* * *

Normal Pov

When Lucy finally woke, she noticed that the sun hasn't even finished rising up. She yawned and stretched her aching muscles before she stood up walking to the bathroom preparing a shower getting ready for another day.

She came back with her clothes for today which was a white lacy crop top that showed her pale stomach, she had a black pleated skirt on that reached to her mid-thigh, long black stocks that reached her knees, and white studded ankle boots.

After she was done getting dressed, she walked to the kitchen to make breakfast for the three sleepy men. Before long, she heard heavy footsteps from up stair then coming down stair making the stairs creak every step the person walked.

"Hmmm... what's for breakfast, Blondie?" Lucy turned around to look at the said person who was yawning and stretching while holding a very sharp knife in a way a murder would. "Just wait, Stingy bee," Lucy a little bit to sweet. Sting looked at her and gulped as a visible sweat rolled down his face as he looked at the the sharp looking knife that shined merciless at him.

"Since when did Lucy looked so insane?" Sting thought to himself as he was still frozen his place making no move fearing that if he moved, Lucy would have stabbed him.

"L-lucy, p-put the k-knife down," he stuttered hurriedly trying to usher her to put the knife down. "Why?" She answered cocking her head to the side with a confuse look on her face making no move to set the knife down.

"C-cause you're holding the knife like a murder." Sting answered back, "ohh..." She set the knife finally down which made Sting relieved but he felt goosebumps come across his skin when he heard her laugh creepily and scarily. He sat down but a bit farther away from Lucy just in case she does something to him.

After she called Rouge and Jellal to wake up and come downstairs for breakfast, she sat down in her seat eating her breakfast in silent. Rouge and Jellal took noticed that she kinda have this crazed insane glint in her eyes and noticed that she was awfully quiet. They looked at Sting who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat as he gave a quick glance at Lucy before shivering.

"What is up with them?" Rouge and Jellal shared the same thought as they looked between the two. They noticed that Sting looked scared being near Lucy and saw him trying to scoot as far as he can from her, while Lucy looked as if she was in her own tiny world completely shutting everything around her.

"I um... please excuse me," Sting said hurriedly as he stood up walking out the dining room going up the stairs to his room.

Rouge and Jellal looked at each other before they shrugged and went back to eating in silent as a weird and awkward tension was in the air.

After they were done eating, Lucy was back into the real world. She grabbed Sting's , Rouge's, and Jellal's and her dish stacking them up before she went into the kitchen balancing the dishes with one hand as she grabbed the empty glasses.

Rouge and Jellal walked up stair to Sting's room wanting to know what's up with him and Lucy. They knocked the door three times before they heard a frighten "who is it?" From sting who seemed to be really frighten about something.

"Its just us, Rouge and Jellal." Rouge an swered motionless, both of them heard hurried shuffles from the inside before they saw the door creak open and saw Sting's head pop out the door looking the hallway back in forth as if he was making sure no one was there. When he didn't see any blonde woman, he quickly grabbed both of them and pulled them inside his room then made sure he had locked the door.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Jellal said in concern when he saw Sting lock the door. "And what's up with Lucy?" He asked once again. "Dude! If I told you, would you believe me?" Sting said scared, "of course we will believe you, Sting." Rouge said letting a tiny smile out assuring him, "okay, Lucy was acting like a total psychopath this morning. She was holding a very sharp knife like a murder, and when I told her to put the knife down. She did but after she sat the knife down she let a creepy yet scary laugh out in front of me! That's why I was acting strange at breakfast," Sting said letting everything out. He waited for them to process what he said, "ahh... no offense. But that doesn't sound like Lucy would do." Jellal said with a apologetic look in his eyes as Rouge nodded his head silently agreeing what Jellal had said.

Sting gaped at them, before he can say anything he heard someone ringing the doorbell. "Hey you guys! Can you pretty please go answer the door for me, I am kinda busy right now!" They heard Lucy shouted for one of them to come down stair and get the door.

They got up from sitting donw on Sting's bed going downstairs to open the door. Rouge was the one opening the door, when he opened the door. He saw Rufus there, "what's that you need, Rufus?" Rogue asked as he looked at Rufus.

"Master wants all of you to come to the guild so he can tell the people who are going to the GMG." Rufus informed them, after Lucy was done doing whatever she was doing in the kitchen, all of them walked out of her house going to their guild to see who was the lucky people who were picked to go to the GMG.

No one noticed a twisted yet sinister smile appeared on Lucy's face when she heard that the GMG was coming up. It was the perfect place to get her revenge.

She chuckled darkly to herself.

Ohh her revenge was coming soon and she can't wait to make them suffer.

* * *

I am so so sorry for making this story short *cries*

I couldn't think of anything else

I wonder, did I made the insane Lucy a bit to much?

*bows down*

I hoped you enjoyed it

Bye, see you in the next chapter


End file.
